So we did
by Solveig Eleaz
Summary: Traduction d'un one shot de Misanagi. Cinq garçons se rencontrent dans une centre d'éducation spécialisé, et décident de suivre leur propre voie, face à l'autorité. Angst,1x2x3x4x5


**So we did **, par **Misanagi** ( beta lecture par Anne), écrit pour le site SDQB (dryerspace./qml/sdqb/index.html, un excellent site de fics centrées sur Quatre) , thème numéro 17 : correct (mot qui signifie à la fois "bon" et "corriger")

J'ai l'autorisation de Misanagi pour cette traduction.

1x2x3x4x5 AU school fic (plus ou moins) angst violence R

Version originale (anglais) que je vous conseil vivement d'aller lire, car l'original est toujours meilleur que la traduction !

dryerspace./gundaniumline/misanagi/sowedid.html

Traduit par **Solveig Eleaz**

_..._

_We all had our reasons to be there _

Nous avions tous une raison d'être là

_  
We all had a thing or two to learn _

Nous avions tous une chose ou deux à apprendre

_  
We all needed something to cling to _

Nous avions tous besoin de quelque chose auquel nous raccrocher

_  
So we did _

Et donc c'est ce que nous avons fait

Forgiven – Alanis Morrisette

...

...

Nous sommes debout devant le directeur, tous les cinq, la tête haute, un air de défi dans nos regards, attendant qu'il annonce notre punition. Elle va être sévère. Pas de demi- mesure pour les élèves d'un centre d'éducation surveillée, surtout pas celui-ci. C'est l'endroit où ils envoient les cas désespérés, les enfants dont personne n'a la patience ni la volonté suffisante pour s'occuper, les "méchants".

Père m'a envoyé ici après ma fugue. Peut-être que ce n'est pas le mot qui convient puisque je ne me suis pas enfui en cachette, mais je suis passé par la porte d'entrée, tournant le dos à mon père et à ses projets. Mais il ne pouvait pas me laisser faire, pas l'héritier Winner. On raconta que j'avais été envoyé étudier en Suisse. Bien sûr, les gens ne doivent pas savoir que j'avais été envoyé ici, dans cet enfer où ils étaient sensés corriger mon attitude. Faire le sale boulot à la place de mon père, et écraser mon insolence.

Un fils désobéissant.

Wufei est ici pour le même raison. Il avait refusé de se marier alors que j'avais refusé de devenir l'héritier. Sa famille s'attendait à ce qu'il obéisse, et il l'avait fait, jusqu'à qu'ils en demandent trop. Ils avaient exigé qu'il devienne quelqu'un d'autre, et il avait refusé.

Lui et moi, nous sommes ceux qui ont de la chance, ceux qui ont été exilés par leur vraie famille. Duo a été envoyé ici par l'Etat. Après avoir été trimballé de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil, d'orphelinats en orphelinats, ils l'avaient envoyé ici, pas parce qu'ils s'attendent à ce qu'il change, mais plutôt parce qu'il préfèrent ne pas avoir à s'occuper de lui.

Ils auraient pu envoyer Heero en maison de correction pour délinquants juvéniles, et ils l'auraient fait s'il n'avait pas été un génie. Trop de talent pour le gâcher, ils avaient dit. Que sont quelques combats alors qu'il a un tel esprit? Ils voulaient l'utiliser. Guérir son "problème de violence" et le contrôler, lui et son esprit extraordinaire. Une maison de correction l'aurait simplement rendu encore plus rebelle, et ils ne voulaient absolument pas que cela arrive.

Pour Trowa, ils ne comprenaient tout simplement pas. Il ne voyaient pas comment quelqu'un pouvait être si calme et si agressif en même temps. Tellement stoïque et tellement passionné. Ils ne l'ont jamais compris de toute façon. Sa sœur a essayé d'empêcher l'État de l'envoyer ici. Elle était la seule à rendre visite à l'un d'entre nous. Elle travaillait dans un cirque et l'État ne la considérait suffisement stable financièrement pour donner pour donner à Trowa un foyer "normal". Alors à la place, ils le mirent ici, dans un environnement davantage "normal". Hah !

Ils nous appellent des jeunes à problèmes, et ils pensent qu'ils peuvent corriger cela. Ils ne peuvent pas voir qu'il n'y a rien à corriger.

Duo dit que c'est par chance que nous avons finis dans la même chambre. Heero dit que c'est un arrangement fait au hasard par un ordinateur. Je pense que c'était le destin. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que ce ne serait pas arriver avec quelqu'un d'autre que nous cinq. Ce n'est pas arriver parce que nous étions dans la même chambre, mais parce que nous étions nous.

Ce n'est cependant pas arriver du jour au lendemain.

Au début, j'étais bien trop fier pour leur parler, trop consumé de colère d'avoir été envoyé ici et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour arrêter cette situation. Wufei, malgré toutes ses désobéissances à sa famille, avait l'impression de mériter cette punition pour ne pas avoir été capable de se soumettre à leurs souhaits, et devenir ami avec quelqu'un aurait diminué cette punition.

Duo était trop méfiant : trop de fausses amitiés et de trahisons avaient terni sa capacité à faire confiance aux autres êtres humains. Heero croyait fermement qu'il n'avait besoin de personne, et Trowa, même s'il semblait sûr de lui, n'avait jamais eu d'ami, et ne savait pas comment en demander un.

Mais cet endroit n'est pas facile.

Je n'avais jamais été frappé avant, alors quand le professeur (qui ne nous a jamais appris quoi que ce soit) m'ordonna de tendre ma main, présentant ma paume afin de me donner un coup avec sa canne en bambou, je refusai. La provocation est une des choses qu'ils veulent corriger ici. A la place, il me frappa au bras, à deux reprises, et quand je le poussai avec indignation, Duo était près de moi. Plus tard dans la journée, j'appris que Duo avait déjà été frappé, mais que c'était la première fois avec une canne en bambou.

Heero était habitué aux punitions corporelles. Il ne voulait pas dire pourquoi, mais il ne fut pas surpris, contrairement à nous, que cette méthode soit utilisée ici. Son regard ne s'adoucit pas à la vue de mes ecchymoses et de celles de Duo, mais la semaine suivante, alors que nous étions entourés par sept internes plus âgés qui nous appelaient "jolis garçons", Heero s'avança et s'assura qu'ils ne posent pas un doigt sur nous. Ce soir là, ce furent Duo et moi qui soignèrent les ecchymoses de Heero.

Ce ne fut que lors de notre troisième semaine ici que je me rendis compte que Wufei était tyrannisé, chaque jour, et qu'il refusait que se défendre. Le même jour, quelqu'un vola ses lunettes. Duo les récupéra, et quand les brutes s'en rendirent compte, ils menacèrent de couper sa natte, et Wufei décida de se défendre et de se battre. Les brutes ne l'importunèrent plus jamais, ni aucun d'entre nous.

A ce moment là, j'avais tout oublié de ma colère, de ma fierté et de ma honte, et donc je décidai d'approcher Trowa et de lui parler. Je fus surpris de réaliser que personne n'avait jamais fait cela pour lui auparavant.

Au début c'était juste un sentiment d'honneur, le besoin de nous protéger les uns les autres, mais finalement nous devinrent amis, et après cela, devenir amants fut facile.

Cela commença avec Duo et Trowa, se tenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre la nuit où Heero et moi avions été envoyé en isolation. Quand Wufei se réveilla, ils se blottirent tout les trois dans le même lit, et alors les étreintes devinrent des baisers, et les baisers des caresses. Deux jours plus tard, quand Heero et moi avons eu la permission de retourner dans notre chambre, ils nous attirèrent à eux, sans autre explication que leurs caresses et leurs baisers; nous le comprîmes et l'acceptâmes.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose de courant; nous le savions depuis le début. C'est plus que quelques brèves caresses crées par la nécessité du désir. C'est plus que des amis qui s'embrassent. C'est spécial, mais nous savions que les autres ne le verraient pas comme cela. Nous avons gardé le secret.

Et aujourd'hui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, notre secret a été découvert.

Et nous sommes donc dans le bureau du directeur, attendant qu'il finisse de nous adresser un regard dégoûté et d'annoncer sa sentence. Nous tendons nos mains quand il nous l'ordonne, présentant nos paumes. Aucun de nous ne lui donne la satisfaction de nous voir pleurer. L'isolation pendant une semaine, et je dois me contrôler pour garder le menton haut et les yeux secs. Il ne me verra pas malheureux.

Mais il n'a pas finit. Il nous fait changer de chambres. Il ordonne aux professeurs de nous séparer tout le temps. Nous ne pouvons plus nous parler. Il dit que nous avons mauvaise influence les uns sur les autres. Il dit que c'est pour notre propre bien.

Tout le reste, nous aurions pu le supporter ; les coups, l'isolation provisoire, mais pas d'être séparer.

Heero le frappe dans le cou, et le directeur tombe, inconscient, sur le sol. Trowa prend les clés de sa voiture dans sa poche, et Duo, l'argent de son porte monnaie. Nous sortons du bureau, fermant la porte derrière nous, nous dirigeant directement vers le parking. Nous n'avons pas le temps de prendre nos affaires, pas le temps de penser aux conséquences, et quand un professeur nous voit et nous crie de nous arrêter, nous courons.

Wufei s'occupe du garde à l'entrée, et nous courons vers l'horrible voiture beige. Je me met au volant, et quand ils sont tous dedans, j'appuie sur l'accélérateur. Je ne m'arrête pas quand le garde au portail nous fait signe. Je ne m'arrête pas quand il commence à fermer le portail.

Nous fuyons, nous nous écartons de leur "bonne voie", et nous suivons la notre. C'est ce dont ils ont peur, ce qu'ils essayent de nous empêcher de faire.

C'est ce qui semble bien, ce que nous voulons, ce dont nous avons besoin.

Et donc c'est ce que nous faisons.

...

...

Juste un mot pour dire que je n'ai pas abandonnées mes fics, mais qu'elles sont plus ou moins en pause, en espérant que lamotivation revienne, je pense faire quelques traductions. Misanagi a fait de nombreux petits one shots absolument géniaux, que j'ai bien envie de faire découvrir aux français !


End file.
